A ultra-capacitor battery is a new energy storage device having a short charging time, high efficiency, long life, good temperature characteristic, excellent energy conservation and environmental protection features. It has found a wide range of applications, especially in the accumulation and storage of energy reserves in the area of heavy-duty energy consumption. In recent years, ultra-capacitor technology has attracted wide attention and research interests around the world.
Graphene is the thinnest and hardest nanomaterial. Graphene is almost transparent and absorbs only 2.3% of visible light per layer. Its thermal conductivity of 5300 W/m·K is higher than those of carbon nanotubes and diamond, the electron mobility is over 1500 cm2/V·s at room temperature, which is higher than those of carbon nanotubes and silicon. The resistivity of graphene is about 1 Ω·m, which is lower than that of copper or silver. Graphene is thus the material having the lowest resistivity. Because of the lowest resistivity and high electron mobility, graphene is expected to be used in the development of the new generation of electronic devices and transistors.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a novel structure of an ultra-capacitor battery and method for manufacturing the same based on the superior characteristics of graphene.